


Someday

by Taeshima



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also trying to believe in Alya/Nino, Author trying to reconcile Alya not just kicking in MArinette's door about the Ladybug Thing, F/M, Since canon gives us NOTHING other than 'The two brown main characters see each other a lot', Timeframe is wibbly bc I haven't established one yet, just soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeshima/pseuds/Taeshima
Summary: Even mom friends have worries.Alya and Nino have a talk.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Someday

"Babe, if you're that worried you should just ask her!" Somehow, without even looking up from the new mix he was putting together for their project, Nino knew exactly what was pulling the quiet huffs and sighs from his girlfriend.

Then again it was rarely anything other than her best friend.

Alya, heaving another sigh, pushing away from the inordinate amount of editing she still had to do on the video portion of their presentation swiveling dejectedly in her chair. "I know but that girl is so tight lipped, even with me! Even if she's a bad liar if something important she won't spill it, no matter what! So, it's gotta be something important. . .right?"

It had to be to keep the usually energetic Marinette sleep deprived and listless. Maybe the akuma attacks were getting to her, there had been a lot in the last week. Then again, Chloe had been on a rampage through Paris since both the Internationaux de France and the Vouge Paris Foundation Gala were coming up nearly back to back. Which meant tensions were high and she was even more insufferable than usual.

But normally Marinette would perk up within a day or two so this was still strange. . . "Babe, come on. She's your best friend. If it's something that big she'll come to you! you gotta trust her."

That pulled out a groan this time, the novice journalist leaning back deep into her chair. "I know! I know. I just. . .can't help but worry, you know?"

"I know, that's what makes you such a good friend. Sometimes, the best thing you can do is give 'em space and let them come to you!" 

"Oh?" She's sitting back up in her chair, situated like a Bad Boy' in a 90's sitcom, eyebrow raised and smug grin on her face. "You mean like you, Mr. Bubbler?"

A squawk of embarrassment as Nino turns bright red and tries his best to hide behind his computer as Alya slid across the floor to lean into his bubble. "Hey! No using akumatizations to win arguments! You know that's cheating!"

A quick giggle and she presses a kiss to his burning face, glancing only momentarily at the screen of many other, smaller, screens that she only somewhat knew what they did. "I know, but I have to bully you when you're right otherwise you'll get a big head about it!" That and she felt like if she didn't break the tension somehow it would simply turn into a giant pity party and she didn't have the heart or time for that.

"Still, I appreciate it, Nino. I guess all I can do is be there for her until she's ready." Nino, still red but at least making eye contact lifts an arm to pull her close pressing his cheek into the comforting fluff of her hair. "Exactly! You guys are like. . . .Ladybug and Chat Noir! nothing could ever get between you two!" Which was right in more ways than one! But, somehow it still brought some comfort to the shorter woman.

"Well, does that make me Ladybug or Chat Noir? Because I don't think I have enough cat puns to pull him off!" In a flash Nino is pressing dozens of butterfly kisses to Alya's face, producing those adorable giggles he loved so much. "Yeah, but you do look good in black!"

"Hey! Cut it out! We've got a project to finish, remember!" A quick, playful, wrestle and Alya is back to her side of the room behind her own laptop, just about ready to work again.

"Hey, Nino?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

A soft smile as Alya glances back down at her screen, giving her carefully edited picture of Marinette with the Ladybug mask on one final look before minimizing it and diving back into her work.

Maybe not today but. . .some day.

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a caffeine fueled fugue state as a way to make my brain give Alya some support and not shove her into the pining Gay Trope even if I love Alya/Marinette more than life. Alya is still a Functional Bi imo but still! Hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think!


End file.
